Taming The Beast
by br0flove
Summary: "Whether you like it or not, wolf-boy," he began with a some-what sympathetic twitch of his lips. "Blondie is not sired, not compelled, nothing else supernatural. She just is. She and hybrid Ken are an 'it' now. Who better to tame our beast?" Klaroline drabble. Prequel now posted.
1. Denial

_I do not own The Vampire Diaries_

* * *

"She's compelled!"

The brunette sighed, touching her hand to her face she shook her head and glanced up at the pacing hybrid long enough to see the anger, hurt and confusion in his eyes. "She's not compelled, Tyler," she said softly, attempting to tame the beast.

"Why else would she leave me for him, Elena? What could he possibly have done to her to take her? Compulsion is the only logical option."

A snort from beside Elena brought Tyler's eyes to the bright blue ones. "Maybe vampire Barbie just found her hybrid Ken." Damon grinned. "Don't take it personally, Tyler, she likes to go from man to man, it's in her little nature."

Elena turned to Damon, eyes wide and mouth open, "Damon!" She retorted, raising a hand to hit him on the arm. Tyler flashed before him, growling possessively.

"You don't get to talk about her like that - not right now, not whilst she's under his compulsion."

Damon raised his hands in the air in mock surrender, a humourless laugh running through him. "Tyler," he stated, more serious than before. He dropped his hands, one finding Elena's thigh. "She's not compelled."

"She has to be," he whined, desperate for any sort of reasoning that she would ever leave him for that - that _beast._

Damon stood up and took a tumbler from the table, he filled it with amber liquid and passed it to the seething hybrid. "Whether you like it or not, wolf-boy," he began with a some-what sympathetic twitch of his lips. "Blondie is not sired, not compelled, nothing else supernatural. She just is. She and hybrid Ken are an 'it' now. Who better to tame our beast?"

Tyler considered his words for a moment before he threw the tumbler at the wall and hissed at Damon. "She wouldn't do that. There's something not right here. You'll see," he growled, heading out of the boarding house to get his own answers. Damon cringed and looked toward a horrified Elena.

"Well, that worked out nicely."

xx

Klaus stared down at the blonde cuddled into him. Her back was flush against his chest, her fingers entwined with his and brought to her own chest, her lips resting only centimetres from the tips of his fingers. It was all still so surreal to the original, how this innocent, baby vampire could have possibly chosen him with her light and his demons.

Yet she was here, with him.

He blinked down at her, his fingertips moving and brushing against her bottom lip, she sighed in her sleep and shuffled her body closer to his, releasing one of his hands and finding comfort in holding onto the pillow under her head.

It took Klaus seconds to realise someone was watching them, and when his eyes met that of another wolf, his possessive growl rumbled through him, fangs dropping and eyes turning that frightening yellow that made Caroline's skin pinch together in goose bumps. The wolf waited before he retreated from the window and backed up, but Klaus could still sense his presence outside. He spun Caroline around so her face was in his chest, and pressed his chin to her head, holding her in his possession.

"Relax," she whispered against his skin, her lips brushing his chest.

Klaus growled softly in response, calming himself at the sound of her voice. "He came back," he told her, fingers finding her hair and neck, caressing gently. "He is constantly watching you, they all are. They assume you're under compulsion."

Caroline grinned against him, wrapping her arm around his waist, she pulled herself impossibly closer. "I'm on vervain, they all know that."

"I could have bled you dry," he reasoned.

"You'd never hurt me," she replied, kissing the warmth of his skin once more before she settled and mumbled quietly. "Go back to sleep. He's no harm to anyone."

Klaus looked down at Caroline, closing his eyes and resting back on the pillow. "If he touches you," he began in warning. Caroline sighed at his alpha-tendancies and nodded against him.

"Ripped apart, heart down throat, I got it," she grumbled quietly. "Go to sleep."

Klaus chuckled at her demand and pressed a gentle kiss to blonde curls. He opened his eyes again to once more look down at the girl in his arms just to convince himself it wasn't a dream. When he heard the rustle outside and the howl of a wolf, a small, satisfied smirk curled on his lips.

She was here. She was his.

* * *

**I'm going to do a prequel to this short little drabble. I just thought of this after reading a helluva lot of Klaroline over the weekend (I hate being ill, but it's awesome because no work = a lot of Klaroline). I'm sorry I'm not doing so good with the whole writing front and I really hate writing Klaus because I can't ever get him right.**

**Your reviews are much appreciated and anticipated. Help me improve?**


	2. Prequel - Marked

_I do not own The Vampire Diaries_

* * *

It started very slowly, but he noticed everything. Her blonde hair would be ruffled, her make-up not as perfect as it once was, and her hands would be shaking, as if she had the biggest adrenaline rush of her life - as if she'd fed on a thousand praying souls and had relished every drop. She would slouch in her spot on the sofa, suddenly overcome with fatigue and she would shake him off with a beautiful smile and flashing blue eyes and murmur, "I'm okay, I've been up working on my essays", and he would nod and smile and hook his arm around her shoulders, drawing her in. He never noticed that her hand would no longer find it's place against his chest, nor would her cheek press into his collar bone.

Eventually a strange smell began to overtake her. Tyler would lean close to her to kiss her cheek goodbye and he would catch a whiff of it - familiar, yet so distant from his thoughts. He would kiss her anyway and ruffle his nose up as he pushed back and the scent hit him again. The smell then spread, from her hair to her clothes, and one day he sat on her bed, ankles crossed as she read aloud her essay to him, that he caught that smell again and moved to the floor, suddenly feeling trapped and uncomfortable, like the wolf side of him wanted to submit and curl away.

Caroline had stopped her essay then, staring down at the flustered hybrid. "What's wrong, Tyler?" She'd ask, concern laced in her voice. Tyler would smile and shake his head, leaning back against her door.

"I just got uncomfortable," he'd lie. "Keep going. It's good."

Caroline would simply flash beautiful white teeth at him and continue with her essay, the entire time her words would float past Tyler and he would solemnly focus on the smell, the way she stood, proud, like she owned the world and could fear nothing in it.

He never mentioned the smell.

Tyler had contacted old friends then, asking them about the smell surrounding his girlfriend, the smell so strong and just so _there_, that he could do nothing to escape from it. Their concern was worrying and within a few days he received a phone call.

"Hey, man," he'd answer, happy to know that his friends had possible found a solution to the smell coming off of Caroline. Maybe he was just being overdramatic, right? Maybe his wolf senses were heightening with his vampire senses because of the full moon coming into effect.

Definitely.

No, definitely _not_.

"Turns out that smell you're getting is coming from another alpha," his friend explained. "That feeling you get, when one is near, is being expressed through the smell. Someone's been around your girl, and they're marking her."

Tyler's jaw ticked in fury, his hand clenched his phone with wrath. "Marking her," he repeated, clicking his tongue at the roof of his mouth before he bid farewell to his friend and smashed the phone against the wall. There was really no question as to who it would be. He was one of two wolves - _hybrids_ - within miles of his town, and there was no way Caroline was letting a wolf near her.

Tyler left that night, and stormed over to Caroline's house - the walk much safer than the drive, given his anger. He found himself outside her window, climbing up he'd glare in and find her, cross-legged on her bed, hair in a messy ponytail on the top of her head staring down at a piece of paper, chewing her pencil.

He relaxed, all of his muscles loosening before he saw her look up and laugh. She looked in front of her - nowhere near Tyler - and beamed, something he had never seen her do before - not in front of him. He watched carefully as she scooted back on the bed and a man came into view, sitting with his back to Tyler next to Caroline. He watched the man remove the pencil from Caroline's mouth and scoot closer to her, their shoulders brushing together, his knee touching her thigh.

Tyler grit his teeth as he watched. Who was this man? Why was he so close to Caroline?

And then he smelt it. That familiar smell burnt his nostrils and he ached to curl away, to run from the dominant smell, but he forced himself to stay. His senses focused and he listened through the window to what Caroline was laughing at.

"Seriously?" He heard her grumble through a laugh. "It might be easy for you, but, uh, hello, I'm not a thousand year old man."

A chuckle escaped the man as he pushed himself forward, half of his face shown to Tyler, and Tyler didn't even have to wait to hear his voice to know who he was. "Now, love," he whispered, inches from Caroline's face. "I may be wise, but I am certainly not _old_."

"I think only the old-timers in denial call themselves 'wise', Klaus." She giggled, not pushing the hybrid away.

Tyler jumped from the window then, and pushed his way through the forest near to Caroline's house. He turned that night, in fury and resentment for the hybrid marking his girlfriend - and she not even close to realising it.

Xx

"He's what?"

Tyler stood in the Salvatore boarding house, sitting before him, Elena, Damon, Stefan and Bonnie all glared back at him with as much confusion as the one who had asked the question.

Tyler nodded, pushing his hands through his hair. "He's marking her, it's a wolf thing. He's claiming her as his mate, and he's leaving his scent behind because he knows I'll smell it."

Damon's nose twisted in irritation and confusion.

"Don't you have to mate with a wolf?"

"Apparently not."

Damon snorted. "Some wolf you are. Barely know your own heritage," he mumbled. Damon looked up at the hybrid and rolled his eyes in mocking at the angry look on the boy's face. "Let's say he _is_ marking Barbie, then what? We can't do anything, and you sure as hell can't take Klaus on your own."

"What makes you think _we_ can't?"

"If you haven't forgotten, wolf-boy, we're not exactly in Klaus' good graces as it is," Damon retorted, lounging back on the chair, his arms slinging over the back of the couch. "And I sure as hell ain't getting involved in any wolf-y business."

Elena shuffled beside him. "What about Caroline?" She squeaked.

Tyler frowned. "Well she doesn't really know."

"So, tell her?" She offered. Tyler shook his head and sat opposite the four, his head in his hands.

"I can't just tell her that Klaus is marking her," he mumbled into his palms. "Even if I do, there's nothing any of us can do now. He's already done it, he's already started. She doesn't have to be willing but she's his mate, he will kill anyone if he even gets a whiff of their scent on her."

Bonnie frowned. "So why didn't you mark her sooner?" She asked. "Not that I condone marking my best friend as a pissing competition." She shrugged, emitting an amused grin from Damon as he looked back at Tyler for the answer.

Tyler rose his head from his hands and shrugged his shoulders. "I haven't been ready," he admitted. "I wanted to wait to see if I got the urge to really, y'know, make her mine."

"Tyler, she needs to know what he's doing to her," Stefan said lightly, sitting forward. "Whether Klaus has marked her or not, she'd never hurt you, Tyler. Not on purpose."

"That still doesn't explain why Barbie and Ken were having a secret slumber party and didn't invite Scooby over here to play," Damon pointed out. Stefan groaned and stared at his brother, Elena avoided eye contact with both Salvatore's, biting her lip as she stared at Tyler in deep thought.

"I'll tell her," she offered, sitting straight. "I'm seeing her tonight anyway about a few things for college, so I'll ease my way into it. I'll ask about her weekend and her assignments. I'll ask about you," she looked at Tyler, pointing at him with her chin. "I'll ask if Klaus has done anything Klaus-y in a while and I'll see what she says. She'll _tell_ me."

Stefan hesitated before speaking up. "Elena, she won't tell you. Not after what Klaus has done to you. She won't admit anything if something's going on. We need someone she can really confide in. Someon who's going to understand what she's doing."

Damon stared back at his brother, eyes widening in an obvious manner.

"Looks like you got yourself a day-job, little brother."

XX

Caroline opened her door, her hair bouncing on her shoulders and sundress spinning slightly as she did. She grinned at her best friend and stepped aside to welcome him into her home. "Hey, Stefan," she greeted, watching as he stepped past her. She closed the door and turned to him, smile still evident on her face. "What's up?"

Stefan forced a weak smile her way, but failed miserably and sighed. "Can we go sit?"

"Uh, yeah, sure." Caroline led them into the living room and sat in the small chair, Stefan sat opposite her, upright and tense. "Is something wrong, Stefan? Is Elena okay?"

Stefan nodded. "She's fine," he muttered, rubbing his forehead. "Look, Caroline, here's the thing.." He cleared his throat awkwardly. "Tyler came to see me, he's a bit worried, he said he saw Klaus here the other day - in your room. With you."

Caroline frowned slightly, brushing a hair away from her face. "Huh?"

"Klaus, the original hybrid, here, in your house, the other day, with you. Tyler said he came to see you and he got up to climb into the window and he saw Klaus on the bed-"

"- Tyler was _spying_ on me?!" She hissed, eyes wide with fury.

Stefan cringed inwardly. "What? No, no. He came to see you and he saw Klaus-"

"- then why didn't he use the front door like a normal person?" She seethed. "Damnit, I knew something was going on with him lately. He's been so off, like he wouldn't even - _oh_."

Stefan blinked at Caroline as she silenced herself. "Oh?" He repeated.

"For a while now, Tyler's been refusing to even sit on my bed or come within an inch of me. Maybe he saw Klaus and it just weirded him out? Like, he can't even sit down near me because it's some big dominant alpha-wolf thing?" She mused to herself for a moment before she shook her head and turned to Stefan. "I've needed Klaus' help with a few things lately. It's more assignments for my English paper, but I wanted to use some of his memories to create a story, and I was going to ask you but you've been so busy with your own problems." She stuttered over her words before sending Stefan a beautiful, reassuring smile.

Stefan smiled gratefully back and nodded. "I understand," he told her. He did. There was nothing going on with Caroline and Klaus and he could let out a sigh of utter _relief_ because he did not want to be the one to go home and tell the antsy baby-hybrid that Caroline was really shacking up with the big-bad wolf. No. That was not part of the job.

"Is that all?" Caroline smiled. "I mean, I love your company, Stefan, but I have a bone to pick with a certain hybrid _ass_."

"Caroline, before you do," he started. "Klaus has, uh." He shifted in his seat, brushing his knees. "Klaus has been leaving his scent on you."

Caroline blinked. "Okay?"

"As in, he's purposely left it for Tyler to smell because it's a mating thing. He's marking you, Caroline. You're his mate."

"He's been what?" She mumbled, her posture stiff, her voice calm, and her eyes swimming with emotion.

Stefan winced. "Tyler said he's been in contact with a few of his friends because he'd been smelling this _thing_ on you. Turns out that 'thing' was Klaus, and it's way of warding off any other wolves because they'd smell him and know you were - well, to put it politely - taken."

"By Klaus," she finished, staring past Stefan.

"Yeah. He's marked you."

"So he's basically, like a dog, marked his territory?"

Stefan nodded, afraid of where this would go, but when Caroline smiled and stood up, his fear changed to horror and he feared for the life of the baby hybrid and the Original. "Thanks for letting me know, Stefan," she smiled, teeth gleaming, jaw tense, eyes wild. "I really appreciate it."

"Are you going to be okay, Care?"

She nodded quickly and ushered Stefan out of the house, standing and holding the front door. "Just dandy," she snapped before slamming the door and screeching a loud 'Klaus' throughout her home. Stefan flinched and made his way to his car, headed home to tell them of his conversation with the blonde.

XX

"Caroline, sweetheart, please stop with that absurd _yelling_," Klaus growled, his eyes narrowing at the pacing blonde in his library.

"Are you _serious_?" She screamed, throwing her hands up in the air. "Marking me? Do I _look_ like a piece of furniture to you? You can't just call dibs on me and claim me as your own, you know? What about Tyler, for Gods sake? You don't have the _right_ to do that right now."

Klaus stood from his chair, tumbler set on the table beside him as he strolled toward Caroline. "Perhaps you should read in on the facts of 'marking' before you jump to your conclusions, Caroline," he hissed. "I did not, nor would I ever, purposely intend for this to happen, without informing you. Unfortunately, however, when a wolf does find his mate, he will, out of habit, and out of his nature, _mark her_ until she completely submits."

Caroline growled.

"I don't care what _wolves_ do, Klaus. I'm not an object."

"Perhaps you should care what they do, _Caroline_. Perhaps you would begin to understand such a situation before you start yelling bloody murder!" He seethed. "I am aware of your situation, I am aware of my indiscretions but I am a _wolf_, Caroline. It is in my nature to hold under possession, and protection, the things that I care for the most., even if they have yet to be fully mine."

Caroline huffed, panting heavily as she glared into dark eyes, a gold circle glowing around them. She sighed as his eyes narrowed in anger, and felt herself connect with the words he just uttered. "Please," she whispered, stepping forward. "You can't just do that. It's not fair on me, it's not fair on Tyler."

Klaus watched her come toward him, she halted in front of him and he looked down at her, her bright eyes pleading; desperate. He growled, low in his throat and held her face in his hands. "I am sorry, Caroline," he rasped, pressing his forehead to hers. "I simply cannot help myself around you. The beast in me wants to claim you as his own, and the man in me wants nothing more than to do the same. Just differently."

She held her hands over his wrists and wrapped her fingers around them. She took in his warmth and smiled up at him. "It's not your decision to make who I choose, or who I belong to," she told him softly. "You know my feelings for you, Klaus, but I can't turn Tyler away. Not after everything you've done to him, I can't just leave him like that for you."

"Because I am a monster," he sighed. It was not a question.

She shook her head and smiled up at him, pushing his hands away and holding them. "No," she said softly. "Give me time, Klaus. That's all I've asked for."

"That is all I have given you, Caroline," he growled in want. "I have to know that you are going to be mine. If you were a wolf you would understand, you would know how painful it is to see your mate with another. To smell him on her."

She looked up at him in pity. "I know," she whispered. "Just a little longer, please."

"I can't wait forever, Caroline," he muttered.

She smiled and closed her eyes as his lips brushed her nose. "No more marking," she told him.

He smirked against the skin of her cheek, moving his face to her neck as he kissed her pulse point with gentle care. "No promises."

XX

It was a week later that Caroline called things off with Tyler. She explained the smells emitting from her, the possession in which she was held and she explained, most of all, why. She had told him that ever since her dad had died, Klaus had been there. He had given her the things she had wanted, the space, the time and the delicacy and since then on she had given him _her_ time, her honesty, and her trust. Tyler had fought for his side, for his mother, and Caroline had felt nothing but pure guilt at choosing the man who had killed her friends, over the one who had only protected them.

"I'm sorry," she'd whispered, desperate to make him understand. "It's just the way it is, Tyler."

He had grabbed her then, his hands on her shoulders, nails digging into her skin, piercing. "It doesn't have to be," he growled, fangs dropping. Caroline had desperately tried to push herself back, but a rush of air and a force had pushed her away before she could even whimper and the next thing she saw was Tyler on his back, glaring up at Klaus.

"Don't touch her," Klaus growled.

Tyler had pushed himself up then, preparing to attack the man that had stolen his Caroline, taken his mate away from him; but she was never really his, and he had sensed that from the beginning. Yet he had begged and prayed that eventually he would find that feeling that made him want to really make her all his; to mark her, and mate with her. To complete himself with her - but he never did, but he never wanted Klaus to either. Yet he had. Klaus was now complete with _his_ potential mate, and it was the one person Tyler had never wanted him to take away. The last one he had.

"Caroline," he rasped, glaring over Klaus' shoulder at her. She was watching the wounds on her shoulders begin to heal, brushing away the blood with the pad of her finger.

"It isn't because of you, Tyler," she mumbled, coming up behind Klaus and placing a hand on his shoulder to calm him. Tyler watched them and stood himself up, in awe of it all. Klaus turned to her, his eyes relaxing, turning back to their calm blue-green before Caroline spoke again, directing all her emotion at Tyler. "He won't hurt me. I trust him, Tyler."

With that, Klaus took her, his hand on the small of her back as he took her away from Tyler, and left the hybrid standing on his own, alone and seething with rage. She couldn't - she wouldn't - walk away from him. Not for Klaus. After all he had done - he had put her in danger, twice, he had killed Tyler's mother, Elena's aunt; tried to kill Elena multiple times but now? Now she was _leaving Tyler_ for _him_?

No. Something wasn't right and he was determined to find out what he had done to Caroline to take her away so easily.

XX

Klaus pushed her down on the mattress, hovering over her and kissing the dried blood away from her shoulder, lapping it up with his tongue, kissing away the memory of Tyler's nails there, washing away the feeling. Caroline closed her eyes and only opened them again when rough lips brushed hers.

"Forget him, sweetheart," Klaus mumbled against her mouth. "He'll come around soon enough, and you can all play happy families."

Caroline swatted him with a dry laugh and moved back, her head falling back on the pillow as Klaus rested beside her, propped up by his elbow. She turned to him, her eyes meeting his and she smiled weakly. "If only it were that simple," she told him.

His smile was forced but it was as genuine as he could allow. He did not sympathize well, nor did he know the correct way to dispense his care. He had her now, and he would walk on boiling needles to keep her happy. He could not ruin this now.

"What are they all going to think?" She whispered, pushing Klaus onto his back and resting her head on his chest. "What are they going to say?"

"Their words don't matter, love," he told her. "What matters is your happiness, and if it is with me or that mutt, should they not appreciate that?"

Caroline sighed against him, and he felt the rush of air hit his chest. "We'll pass that bridge when we need to," she mumbled, curling closer to the original.

Klaus stared down at blonde curls with a hint of dark amusement in his eyes as he stroked his fingers over the bare skin of her back. It didn't matter what the world had to say, he had her, _she_ wanted _him_. He had made her his and he was hers.

* * *

**This didn't turn out how I wanted it to turn out. I hope you like it more than I do.**

**It's officially time for me to sleep because I am overly tired. I'm sorry about this guys, I've been working on it most of the day and it still just seems so rushed. I really am not happy with the way it came out, I feel like I haven't done enough, like there isn't enough there to explain anything, but the original idea that I wanted to get out is here, so that's all I can do really.**

**If you have any drabble/one-shot ideas you'd like me to write, let me know and I'll do my best. I'm trying to get out of the TV series for a while, and go my own way with Klaroline. Like this.**

**I really hope this was okay. Sorry, guys.**

**Let me know what you thought.**


End file.
